The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Flames
by LunaticChaos
Summary: What did I do? Well I practically reversed all of the Geography of Hyrule, made some weird costume changes, and I am giving Link a whole new set of equipment. Want to know more? Well R&R to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda  
  
"Link!" A voice yelled from outside a tent waking up a young man dressed in a light brown tunic and pants.  
  
"I'm coming!" the man yelled as he walked outside, quickly pulling a hood over his long silver hair and wrapping a long brown scarf around his neck.  
  
His tent, and several others were nestled in a valley in the middle of a great desert. A young woman was standing a few feet away from Link, she was wearing the same outfit as Link. Her green hair barely visible from under her hood. Link turned to her and smirked, "Well what is it Saria?" he asked trying to look annoyed, failing miserably at it.  
  
"Very funny, Mido says he found some Dragon's Sand. You're the expert on rare minerals," Saria said while adding sarcastically, "Oh great leader."  
  
"Hey! You all were the ones who decided I should be the leader, don't give me that attitude," Link said actually annoyed.  
  
"Whatever, follow me," Saria said walking over to a nearby cliff, Link following at a leisurely place.  
  
They walked to another young man in the same outfit, but his hood was down revealing his orangish hair, he was looking at the cliff which had a strange sandy texture. Link walked over to him and looked at the cliff. "That's Dragon's Sand all right, start collecting the stuff, and begin making shields," Link said as Mido looked like the cat who ate the bird which made Link snap, "Get that look off your face, we still don't know if it is good enough to make Glass Shields yet. If they are you can make that face."  
  
"Come on, this is the first batch we've found in a while, I deserve a little praise don't I?" Mido whined.  
  
"Yes, but don't look that cocky, it isn't flattering," Link stated with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up," Mido complained as several other people in the same garb came aand began collecting the sand.  
  
Link walked over to his tent and went back inside and took out a book and began to read it. Several hours later, Mido walked into Link's tent and said, "Link, somebody is here demanding to speak with you."  
  
Link stood up, put his book downs and walked outside. A figure clad in green leather was waiting for him, the moment Link saw him one thought came to his mind, 'Damn he is one ugly son of a **bleep**'.  
  
"You must be Link, the leader of the Kokiri. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ganondorf the Gerudo King," the man said with a bow.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Link asked him annoyed.  
  
"I am here to collect a gem, it's called the Spiritual Stone of Earth, would you know where it is?" Ganondorf asked.  
  
"Why do you want the stone?" Link asked becoming concerned about Ganondorf's prescence.  
  
"I am prepared to pay any amount for it, how much do you desire for it?" Ganondorf asked taking out a large bag filled to the brim with rupees.  
  
"We do not have the stone, now I ask that you leave my camp," Link said as he turned around and walked towards his tent.  
  
"You have it, now hand it over, I tried being nice about it," Ganondorf said coldly as he formed a ball of energy in his hand.  
  
Link looked at Ganondorf and smirked while yelling, "Get your shields!"  
  
All of the Kokiri grabbed nearby glass shields and faced them towards Ganondorf as Link grabbed his scarf in his left hand and faced Ganondorf. "What do you think little glass shields can do to me?" Ganondorf chuckled out as he threw the energy at Link.  
  
"This," Link stated simply as he swatted the energy orb with his scarf sending it back at Ganondorf who hit it toward a nearby Kokiri but was bounced back by the shield at a greater speed.  
  
This continued for three minute before Ganondorf finally missed and the energy hit him. "How?" Ganondorf asked very annoyed but obviously not harmed.  
  
"Dragon's sand, the glass in the shields is made out of it, and my scarf contains crystals made out of it as well. Our garments are laced with them as well. There is absolutely no way magic can harm us," Link said smirking.  
  
"We will meet again young one, and next time you will not be so lucky," Ganondorf threatened teleporting away.  
  
Saria walked over to Link and asked, "What is the Spiritual Stone of Earth?"  
  
Link looked at her innocently and said, "Not a clue, but he wants it when it doesn't belong to him. And it doesn't belong to us."  
  
"Then why were you so rude to him?" Mido asked walking over as well.  
  
"He wasn't going to leave unless he was forced to, and our secrets are ours alone," Link said as he went back inside his tent.  
  
Inside it Link was greeted by a small reptilian creature. It looked like a snake with legs and butterfly wings, it's scales were a rainbow of colors. Link looked at it in amusement and asked, "What do you want little fellow?"  
  
"Don't give the Spiritual Stone to that man, keep it hidden and protect it. He wants it to gain a forbidden power," it ordered Link.  
  
"I had no intention of giving it to him, it is mine after all," Link said annoyed.  
  
"You need to find the other two, their keepers are not strong enough to resist him," it ordered him again.  
  
"Why?" Link asked very annoyed, "If he needs all mine why bother?"  
  
"He can use the other two to overwhelm your Dragon's Glass and defeat you to claim it. He will kill all of you if you do not stop him," the little thing said before disappearing.  
  
"The question is, should I believe him?" Link asked himself as he lay back down in his cot.  
  
And that is it for chapter 1, I'm starting out slow, but I can guarantee that this is gonna get much better, plenty of action and you people know I can write pretty good battle scenes. Now for the traditional questions...  
  
1): What do you think? Changing Kokiri forest into a desert? And take a wild guess what I did to Gerudo valley.  
  
2): Is the Dragon's Glass Shield a nice touch or just stupid?  
  
3): Take a wild guess what the temples and dungeons are, heck just guess how I changed the entire geography of Hyrule.  
  
4): Is this fic a good idea?  
  
That's all for now! Now push that review button and answer the questions, or the Ganondorf in green is going to scare you! Ciao for now! ^_^ 


End file.
